


Beastly Encounters

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Candle Makoto, Clock Byakuya, Kiyotaka is Belle, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mondo is the Beast, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacup Chihiro, Teapot Yasuhiro, The Crazy Diamonds and most of class 78 are the Servants, Wardrobe celestia, follows the story, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: A tale as old as time.Kiyotaka offers himself to take his father's place when he is held captive by the beast within the woods outside his village. What happens when he and the beast get to know each other and even fall in love?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Beastly Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4  
> I know I'm late but this took like a week to finish!

A young man with black hair and bright red eyes walked out of the town's library with a book in hand, his eyes glued to the pages as he walked down the dirt path of the town he lived in, only for the book to he ripped from his hands. He blinked in surprise as he looked and saw the one who now held his book, Junko followed by her sister Mukuro.

"Hiya Taka."

He tried to hold back a sigh, "Hello Junko, Mukuro."

Junko smiled widely as she asked, "Another book Taka?" She opened it and flipped the pages only to sigh, "Once again, no pictures, how dull," she tossed the book behind her and it landed in a mud puddle, causing the man to flinch and rush quickly towards it, picking it up out of the mud and wiping it off with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Awe Taka, you and your books. Why don't you try to settle down for once, maybe with a girl?"

His red eyes looked up at the blond woman with very mild annoyance before sighing and standing up with the book held tightly in his arms, "Junko, I have said this once, and I will say it again, I am not interested."

Junko pouted, "Oh come on, it isn't natural for a man to not be interested in women, let alone me!"

The man turned his back and couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh. He's heard this before and he doesn't want to hear it again, especially from her, and he did not want to hear her if she brought up his grandfather. So wanting to end this quickly he said, "I need to help my father, have a good day Junko," and continued down the path towards his home, only to hear words and snickers from the two women behind him, making jabs at his father. He turned and glared at the two but before he could say anything in defense he heard a small explosion, looking to his house he saw black smoke coming through the house's windows.

His eyes widen as he ran towards the house, ignoring the laughter from the two women. Opening the door he was greeted by black smoke, coughing he entered, "Father?"

He heard coughing, "I'm alright."

He let out a sigh of relief as he ventured further into the house, the smoke venting through the open door and windows, eventually clearing up a bit. Walking over to his father's workbench he saw him coughing and waving the smoke away, he had grease covering his hands and some on his face, "What happened?"

"Ah you know, just a slight hiccup."

He sighed as he opened another window to hep the smoke escape, it eventually cleared. "So what'd you get this time Kiyotaka?"

Said man blinked before looking down at the book still in his hand, he couldn't help but smile, "You know, what I always get."

His father laughed as he stood and ruffled his son's hair, "I know, you really like that one."

His father then sat back down on his bench and went back to what he was working on, "Is this what you're entering in the show?"

His father nodded, "Yeah, but it still needs some work. but I'm sure I can get done in time." He then looked at the clock, and sighed, "But I'll never make it if I don't get going."

Kiyotaka smiled, "I'm sure you'll blow those judges away with your invention."

His father smiled, "You always know what to say, just like your mother."

The elder then started to grab his things, Kiyotaka helping him pick up the things he was about to forget. He followed his father out to the stable where he was attaching the wagon that was now carrying his invention and attaching it to the horse. "I'll be back in a few days."

"I know," he handed his father his bag of tools and clothes.

"And I know this place is in good hands," he got up on the horse and ruffled his son's hair again, "I'll see you when I get back."

He then rode off on the horse, on his way to the next town over for the competition.

***

The next day, Kiyotaka sat on the hill on his property, taking in the sun and feeling the breeze when he heard the whinny of a horse, glancing over he saw his father's horse running towards him, without his father. Standing up he rushed to the animal and calmed it down, as it was obviously spooked, he stroked its muzzle. His red eyes glanced around as he asked the horse, "Where's my father?"

He obviously got no response, and his heart began to race. Panic sunk in, "We have to find him!"

He ran to the house, quickly grabbing a premade satchel with supplies and cloak, he ran back to the horse and hoped on, "Take me to him, please."The horse hesitated but went back into the forest it just escaped from.

Hours later, the man approached a very large and menacing-looking castle, causing the horse to hesitate again. "Is this where he is?"

His red eyes looked at the tall building only for his eyes to land on his father's hat. He quickly jumped off the horse and pushed open the gate and picked it up. His heart quickened as he looked to the doors, "Father."

Taking a deep breath he went to the door and opened it, he looked around the dimly lit room as he called out, "Hello?"

He walked in, "Father?"

He walked up the steps, his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he looked around the dark halls, why would his father come here?

As he went down another hall he heard the sound of a door open, looking behind him he saw a now open door with a moving light. "H-hey, wait, come back!"

He went through and up the stone stairs, hoping to catch whoever there was, only to find no one, he looked around as said to himself, "I thought someone..."

"Kiyo?"

He blinked as he felt his eyes water a bit, "Father?"

He looked around the room that the steps led up to and there behind a small wooden door he saw him, "Father!"

He rushed forward and sat on his knees as he looked through the small window on the locked wooden door, he blinked away the moisture in his eyes as he asked, "Who did this to you? What happened?"

"Kiyo, you need to get out, it's not sa-" he broke out into a coughing fit, and the younger reached his hand through the door and pressed it against his father's forehead, "You have a fever, I need to get you out!"

"No, you have to-"

His father was cut off when Kiyotaka felt a rough hand forcefully spin him around and a deep, angry voice demand, "Who are you?! Why are you here?"

Kiyotaka's breath hitched as he saw a large dark figure looming in the shadows, he felt fear claw at his heart, but he stood up and looked at the figure, "I'm here for my father! What gives you the right to lock him up?!"

He saw lavender colored eyes glare at him as the figure shifted around the light that came through the window, "I am the master of this place, and he was trespassing."

"You have to let him go, he's sick!"

"That's his own fault!"

"He could die! Please, I-I'll do anything!"

The large figure scoffed, "What could you do?"

"I-I'll..." he glanced down at his father who was coughing horribly into his hand, he couldn't let his father die. Swallowing he gave an answer, "I'll take his place."

Lavender eyes widen in surprise before going back to before, "You would do that? For your father?"

"Kiyo, don't!"

He ignored his father's plea, "Yes. But you'd let him go?"

"Yes, but you, in turn, will stay here, forever."

The man's red eyes widen, he glanced at his father before saying, "Let me see your face."

The lavender eyes were still trained on him as the figure moved into the light from the window. The young man sucked in a breath in surprise at the figure. He was taller than him and looked like a mix between man and wolf, with long thick black and brown fur and wolf-like ears on top of his head and sharp teeth peeked from his lips. He only wore torn black pants, and a large black cloak.

Swallowing his fear, he stepped forward, ignoring his father's pleas as he looked at the beast in the eyes and said, "I'll do it."

"Then it's a deal." He walked past the Kiyotaka, who sank to his knees, and opened the door, the sick man rushing forward and hugging his son, "Kiyo don't I've lived my life."

The man then watched as his father was dragged away by the beast, "Wait!"

"Kiyo!"

"Father!"

He was left alone in the cobblestone room, his eyes welled with tears, but after a minute he heard something outside, standing he looked out the window and saw his father being thrown into a carriage that carried him off. He sniffed, he didn't get to say goodbye.

He leaned his head against the stone sill as he quietly sobbed to himself, only to stifle them when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he wiped his eyes and pulled the hood over his head, not wanting to allow the beast to see him vulnerable. He looked over at the door and saw the beast standing there staring at him before saying, "Come with me to your room."

That took him by surprise, "My room?"

"Yes, or would you rather stay up here?"

Kiyotaka shook his head. "Then come on."

Hesitantly, he followed the wolf looking man down the stairs and into the decorative halls, those of which he didn't look at as he kept his eyes on the floor, occasionally sniffling and wiping a stray tear out of his eye. He did not see the beast's glances.

"This place will be your home now, and you are allowed to explore, except the west wing."

The man looked up and couldn't stop his question from spilling from his lips, "Why the west-?"

He was cut off when the beast turned and growled, "Because I said!"

Kiyotaka swallowed and nodded. The beast then turned back and continued to lead him, eventually coming up to a nicely designed door, where the other opened it for him.

"My servants will help you if you need anything," he paused, Kiyotaka could've sworn he heard a whispering voice as he walked in before the other continued much more forcefully, "And you will join me for dinner, no excuses!"

The door was slammed behind him, leaving him alone. He sank to the floor and tears began to fall down his face, he sobbed to himself as he gripped the cloak around his body in some semblance of comfort.

***

A few hours later, Kiyotaka still sat on the floor, tears still pooling from his eyes when he heard a knock at the door, he quickly wiped his eyes and pulled his hood further over his face, "W-who's there?"

"The tea?"

He blinked at the male voice as he stood and walked to the door, he opened to take a peek outside, only for the door to be pushed a bit open and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. On the floor, he saw what looked like an old teapot with a leaf painted onto the side and white cup a golden hangle and they both had little faces, moving around. He didn't register what the pot said next as he let out a shocked scream and backed into the black and white wardrobe, only to hear a voice from behind him and the thing to move unnaturally, he looked up and saw a face on it as well, moving. Screaming again he hopped onto the bed and backed away, only to fall off on the other side with a thud.

He let out a groan as he rubbed his back from where he landed, he heard the sound of glass near him and he looked over and saw the small teacup, still freaked out by this development, he scooted away to the wall, "What is this?"

The small cup had an apologetic look on its face as it spoke in a soft voice, "I'm sorry we scared you, we didn't mean to."

The pot then came around the corner of the bed, "Yeah, didn't think you'd freak out so bad, we just wanted to bring ya tea."

"H-how is this possible?"

The wardrobe shifted and looked over the bed at the man, "When the master was cursed, so were we."

Kiyotaka blinked at the objects, "Curse?"

"Yeah, we've been stuck like this for years," the pot said.

"Wait, are you the servants?"

"Yes."

The man let out a tired sigh as he leaned his head against the wall, "This is insane."

He heard the clapping out glass against something hard again and he looked up and saw the little teacup coming closer, he didn't retreat this time. "M-maybe some tea will help?"

He let out a sigh, yeah maybe some tea will calm his nerves, he saw that the little cup had some liquid in it, "So you want me to drink from you?"

"I know it's weird, but we can't really do what we were able to in these bodies...I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, I could never imagine what you all must go through," he held out his hand and the small cup hopped onto his hand. A little awkwardly, he took a sip, which earned a giggle from the small cup, he pulled away and saw it smiling, "Sorry, that tickled."

Kiyotaka couldn't help but smile at the small cup as he sat it down, "So then, what are your names."

The teacup started, "I'm Chihiro."

"Yasuhiro, but you can just call me Hiro," the pot said.

"And I'm Celestia."

"Well, it is nice to meet you all."

He stood up from his place, feeling a bit better, only to hear Celestia speak, "So dinner is going to be soon, you should dress up." The door opened and she, somehow, pulled out a black dress, "This would be perfect."

Kiyotaka's face turned a bright scarlet before replying, "T-that's nice of you to offer, but I think I'm alright."

Celestia sighed as she put the dress back inside, "Suit yourself."

There was a quiet knocking at the door, Kiyotaka looked and saw it open, he looked over and saw a clock that looked to be wearing glasses standing there, "Dinner is ready. Don't dally."

Celestia rolled her eyes as the clock walked off, "Even after all these years Byakuya's still got a stick up his ass."

Chihiro then said, "You should go down and eat you must be starving."

Kiyotaka looked down at the tiny cup, he hadn't eaten all day, so he might as well. He wasn't going to go against the beast, who knows what he's capable of if he went against him, he could go after his father and kill him. With a sigh, he straightened himself and dusted his shirt, after all even if he was stuck here he was in a twisted sense a guest so he might as well be presentable. Only to then look down at the teapot and teacup, "Which way is it?"

He followed the set out of the room, he was surprised that their hopping around didn't seem to hurt them despite the fact that they were made for porcelain. Eventually, they made it down to the dining room, and there he saw the table with food laid out, delicious-looking in fact. However, his nerves shot when he saw the beast come in from the other side of the room, his lavender eyes watching him as he took a seat. Nervously he swallowed and made his way to the seat at the other end of the table.

And automatically it was an uncomfortable silence.

It was good five minutes till Kiyotaka heard a quiet whisper, he wasn't able to hear or who, must have been another person cursed, but the beast spoke, "So how do you...like your room?"

He sounded like this was the first time he's talked to another person, then again maybe it was. "...It's...nice."

Then again he wasn't much better. "Also...I never got your name."

An embarrassed look covered the beast's face, "Oh...right. It's Mondo...and yours?"

"Kiyotaka."

After that, the dinner got a bit better, though it was still very awkward. They parted for the night, and Kiyotaka's face planted into the bed, exhausted from the day, as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

***  
For the next three days, Kiyotaka had meals with the be- Mondo, and although they were very awkward, he was getting used to him, and learning he was not all too awful like his first impression. During the rest of the time, he would stay in his room, or wander the halls as he really didn't have that much he could do, but he would always walk near the entrance of where the west wing began, he was curious, but he didn't step foot into the area.

However, on the third day, he didn't realize that he went past the entrance, too caught up in his thoughts, and not having anyone around to warn him to stop. When he realized it, he found himself in a hall with the wall shredded and things were broken and thrown everywhere, he came across a painting, with only half of it covered in slash marks. He saw the other half had a man with black hair and lavender eyes, he then lifted some of the shredded material to make the painting whole. He saw a teen with blond and black hair with similar eyes as the man, the teen's hair looked just like Mondo's fur colors. Was this him?

He bit his lip, he knew he had to turn back, as this place was forbidden to him, however, as he was about to turn around he felt something call to him. He turned and saw a strange glow coming from the room up ahead. He couldn't stop himself from moving forward as he walked into the room, which was in an even worse state then the hall. He looked around the room and his eyes found the source of the glow. Under a glass dome, there was a dagger that was covered in rust except for a few places, and it gave off a golden glow.

He walked closer to it, he couldn't look away. He didn't realize that he had raised his hand, about to touch the glass, when he has suddenly shoved away, knocked out of his trance. He fell to the ground, but his eyes met lavender orbs that were filled with rage. "What are you doing here!?"

"I-I-I.."

Mondo growled, "Get out!"

Kiyotaka forced himself up and ran, he ran down the halls and all the way back to his room, his breathing was ragged and his heart was pounding as his eyes were filling with tears as he slammed the door shut behind him. He tried to catch his breath and calm down, but he couldn't stop shaking. Celestia didn't seem to wake up, he's learned she's a heavy sleeper and really only wakes up if she gets touched.

He grabbed at his arms as if he was trying to hold himself together, he wanted out, he wanted to go home. He sniffled a bit before wiping his eyes, he needed air, yeah, he wouldn't go far, he just needed a walk outside. He grabbed his cloak and left the room, he went out the front entrance.

He pulled up his hood and walked in the snow, he walked around the castle where he knew there was a garden from his glances outside the windows, but when he got there he heard growling behind him, fear gripped his chest, he turned and there he saw a pack of 5 wolves.

He swallowed, "N-nice wolves."

One of them lunged at him, causing him to scream and jump back, badly avoiding the wolf's sharp teeth. He turned and ran, the cold air biting into his skin as the wolves chased him. He was going to die, he was going to die!

He tripped and fell into the icy cold snow, he quickly tried to get back up only to get dragged right back down when a wolf snagged his pant leg. He let out a whimper as he heard the wolves come closer as he tried to kick the one biting his pant leg away only to hear a growl, a different one from the wolves looking over at the source he saw Mondo glaring at the wolves, his fangs bared as he continued to growl. He got onto all fours and charged at them, the wolves growled, only for one to yelp as it was slammed into and hit the ground. The other four growled and attacked, biting and clawing at the beast.

Kiyotaka could only watch in horror at the display, Mondo tipping the wolves off him and throwing them, he swore he heard some cracks come from the wolves when they hit the ground, a few ran away limping. He saw one wolf circling around Mondo, about to attack when he spotted a stick next to him, grabbing the stick he ran forward and smacked the wolf with it, causing it to yelp and fly back a bit. It looked up and growled at the noirette only to turn and run. Panting he turned around and saw Mondo, panting and heavily injured.

"Mondo are you-?"

He was cut off when the other fell forward into the snow, out cold. "Mondo? Mondo!"

***

Kiyotaka was able to carry the beast back to the entrance of the castle, their servants were able to help carry him to Mondo's room. Once there they sat him on the bed and Hiro and Chihiro came in with medical supplies.

Mondo was missing patches of fur, was covered in bite marks and scratches, those of which were bleeding. Kiyotaka couldn't help but feel guilt. He's the reason he got hurt, to protect him. He sighed as he started to clean the wounds, he'd hear Mondo groan or hiss, but he didn't wake up.

He was finishing up wrapping Mondo's wrist when he woke up. "What the?" He tried to sit up only to hiss in pain.

"Don't move, your hurt and you don't wanna make them worse."

Mondo's lavender eyes watched as Kiyotaka finished wrapping the injury. "Why..."

The noirette eyes looked up into Mondo's as he answered, "Because it's the right thing to do."

"Were you...trying to leave?"

Kiyotaka blinked, "No, but when you scared me...I just needed fresh air..."

The room was filled with silence until Mondo quietly said, "I'm sorry."

He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face, "It's okay, but I should be the one to apologize if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurt..."

"And if I hadn't run you off you wouldn't have been there in the first place...I could've been better..."

The room filled with silence again, "You need your rest."

Mondo's eyes held slight fear and Kiyotaka took note, "If it'll help I'll be here when you wake up."

The beast couldn't help but smile, "Thank you."

***

The next morning Kiyotaka was still in the same seat as before, reading a book that was on the nightstand, as it gave him something to do as all the servants turned in at some point in the night when he saw Mondo's eyes open. "Morning Mondo."

He turned and looked at him, "You're still here?"

"Of course, I said I would stay, didn't I?"

Mondo blinked and looked away, "I don't deserve your kindness..."

"All people deserve kindness because deep down they are kind themselves."

The beast turned to look at Kiyotaka again, only for his eyes to trail to the book he had in his hands. "You like to read?"

Red eyes blinked before realizing that he was talking about the book he had, and he broke into a huge smile, "I love to read, so many different worlds to explore and adventures to go on, it's fun," his smile then fell, "Although it's not much fun when no one understands...after all my village thinks I need to hurry up and get married and stop reading."

Mondo was able to sit up, feeling better then last night, "Well that's stupid, who cares if you like to read, from the looks of it they're missing out."

A light blush colored Kiyotaka's cheeks as he looked down at the book in hand and whispered, "Thank you."

Mondo's eyes then lit up, "Hey why don't I show you something?"

"You shouldn't get up your hurt."

"I heal fast, besides it'll be a quick trip."

Mondo forced himself to stand with a grunt, Kiyotaka right by his side in case he were to fall. "If you are sure then lead the way."

The two walked down the halls and eventually made to a pair of double doors, Mondo reached out one of his clawed hand and opened it, what Kiyotaka saw made his eyes go wide. It was a room filled wall to wall with books, and the room itself was so much bigger than the library from his village. "Is this...yours?"

"Yeah, though I don't read that much, you can have pick whatever you like, whenever you want."

The noirette looked up at Mondo with a sparkle in his eyes, "This is amazing!"

They walked over to a chair where Mondo sat down, "And I can read any of them?"

"Yeah, it'd give you some enjoyment."

Kiyotaka was about to run to the shelves when he hesitated and turned back to look at the healing beast, "What about you?"

"I'll just sit here, you go find yourself some books."

The man hesitated for a moment before walking over to one of the nearest shelves and picking a few off the shelves, excitement, and joy written on his face at the grand amount of books that were on the shelves. After picking an armful, he walked over to a seat that was across from Mondo and opened a book, quickly becoming engrossed in it.

Mondo watched the man as he read the book, he smiled at the expressions that he gave, he was never one to read, more so after his brother's passing, but seeing Kiyotaka like this made his chest feel warm in a sense. He didn't realize that he zoned out till Kyotaka got his attention by calling his name. He shook his head and looked into the man's bight red eyes, "Sorry, what were you saying?" 

"I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind answering, how you got this way?"

Lavender eyes blinked as they filled with regret and shame as he rubbed the back of his neck, he's never really had to put into words how this happened, and all the servants already knew so there was no point in saying what happened, but now, in a way he wants to get this feeling off of his chest, and with how Kiyotaka is, maybe he wouldn't hate him, even now it is a surprise to him that he doesn't. He sighed, "Well...I was pretty awful... and after my brother died...I got worse. Some person, I don't remember who, came to the palace and asked for shelter...and I told them to go away and they wouldn't and well after the third time...they cursed me and the others, saying something bout' my lack of goodwill or something is the caused of my downfall...and that I'll stay this way till someone sees the good in me or something...it's been years."

Kiyotaka blinked at the cursed man, "Well I don't think you're that bad."

Mondo gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah well, being left alone for awhile changes a person I guess."

"You have your servants."

"They work for me, besides, it's my fault they're like this. Wouldn't be surprised if they hated me, hell knows I deserve it."

Kiyotaka stood and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing, Mondo to lookup, "That was all in the past, from what I can tell you are much different than the person you once were. Besides, there is always room for improvement, no matter who you are."

The noirette smiled, and Mondo couldn't help but follow, "Heh, you're a strange one you know."

He smiled bigger at the cursed man. Things can only go up from here.

***

2 weeks later.

Kiyotaka bit at his lip as he fumbled with his new nice shirt's sleeves. "You need to relax, everything is going to be fine," Naegi the candleholder said, trying to settle the man's nerves. 

"But what if I mess up?"

"You're not going to mess up. It's just dinner, a dinner, you've eaten with him plenty of times."

But this is different, it's fancy, I don't know anything about that!"

"Seriously, you'll be fine, besides Mondo is more then likely as much as a nervous wreck as you."

"But-"

"No, you'll be fine, besides we'll be on the sidelines to help either of you if things go wrong, alright?"

Kiyotaka took a deep breath, "Alright."

"Good."

There then was a line of knocks, "Looks like dinner is ready."

The man swallowed before he said, "Well, let's go."

***

Later on that night, the two were dancing on the ballroom floor after having a nicely made dinner and talking they were nudged by the servants to the huge ballroom. Both flustered and embarrassed, they tried it out, slowly getting better and better, and soon enough becoming in sync with one another, no longer stepping on toes. Kiyotaka smiled as he leaned against Mondo's chest, the two have gotten rather close within the past few weeks, and they rather enjoyed one another's company.

They learned that they do have quite a bit in common and because of that, they seem to be closer to each other than anyone else in their lives. Heck, you may even say they are in love with how these two seem to be glued at the hip at this point in time. After a couple of songs with the two dancing the night away, they were eventually left alone as the servants felt that they would be alright, Mondo led Kiyotaka back up to his bedroom where he showed him a magic artifact that the witch gave him to see the outside world, why she gave it to him, he had no clue and he rarely used it as it was also a reminder of his curse, but he gave it to the other man and explained what it could do. 

Kiyotaka looked up at Mondo and back in the mirror, and asked, "May I see my father?"

A green light came from the reflective surface, his mouth morphed into a smile when he saw his father, only for it to turn into a frown and a gasp escaped him, he witnessed as his father was clawing at the door of their house. "What's happening outside?!"

The glass flashed green again as it showed that the door to their home was barricaded and he saw Junko with her sister talking to the townspeople, about what, he didn't know but his heart was slamming against his ribcage in fear. He saw a person throw a stone into the house through a window shattering the glass, he then realized that some were holding torches, his blood froze, he knew that the townspeople disliked his family but they wouldn't do something so horrible as to burn down the house, right?

He saw one lift a torch as if he was going to throw. He looked away as tears rimmed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

He looked up at Mondo who's lavender eyes showed much concern for him, "M-my father...I-I think they're trying to k-kill him."

Mondo's eyes went wide. Why would they want to kill Kiyotaka's father? He bit his lip as he glanced at the still rusting dagger, not much of it was left that was not rusted, he then looked back at the clearly worried man and sighed as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go to him."

"But-"

"If your father is in danger then go to him."

Kiyotaka's eyes watered again as he hugged the cursed man, "Thank you," he then pulled away and said, "I promise, I'll be back."

He was about to give the mirror back only for Mondo to say, "Keep it, it could help. You need to hurry though."

The noirette man smiled as he thanked him and ran out of the room, grabbing a satchel and shoving the mirror in, and continued toward the stables, not stopping by the servants as his heart was pounding in fear of what he just saw and what could happen. He hopped onto his horse, that had stayed on the property since he first came, and ran off towards the village, ignoring the cold that bit into his skin as he rode through the dark forest.

Eventually he road up to the town where there was a mob by his house, his heart lept to his throat as he road the horse towards the crowd, although he was thankful that the house was not in flames, getting closer there was damage. He didn't listen to Junko's words as she was spouting some nonsense as he yelled to get the most attention. "What is going on here!"

The crowd turned and saw the man, but it was Junko who spoke. "Taka you're okay!"

She marched up to the horse, who took a couple of steps away as she approached with a smile, which Kiyotaka knew as one of her fake ones, "We were so worried, we thought your father had killed you or sold you to pay off your family's debt!"

Kiyotaka narrowed his eyes at the woman, "So you found it fair to attempt to kill him?!"

"Well what would you expect, he was spouting things about a beast, and there is no such thing, the important thing is that you're back." She took another step, but the horse backed up again as the man continued to glare at her. Her blue eyes then noticed something. "Taka, you've been missing for weeks, where have you been? And where did you get those clothes?"

The man did not change before he left, so he was wearing the pristine white outfit Celestia had picked out for him along with a few other servants, but he scowled at her and retorted, "It doesn't matter to you, now tell them to release my father."

Junko narrowed her eyes before smirking, "I will if you agree to marry me."

Kiyotaka's expression visibly to disgust as he hissed, "As if I would ever marry you."

Her face turned into that of a scowl, she turned towards the villagers who were staring at the two before she exclaimed, "Time and time again, you have turned down any woman that had ever tried to talk to you, and you always turn down my proposals, tell me, Taka, do you prefer men rather than women?"

His eyes widen for a seconded as a light blush crept over his face as he thought back to Mondo, which was long enough for Junko to strike. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a sinner!" She yelled as she pointed at the man, "A man who wishes not to love a woman but one of his own gender, he brings more shame to this village than his grandfather who had run this village's name into the ground already! He is no better then him, if not worse!"

His red eyes darted from Junko to the villagers whose faces filled with rage, two men walked up and pulled him off his horse all of sudden, which caught him off guard causing him to drop his satchel and for the mirror to fall out at Junko's feet. "Well well. What a pretty mirror."

Kiyotaka struggled in the men's grip as he scowled at the woman in front of him as she walked over and brought her face close to his, "Seems like father and son will have the same fate of being burned, will serve the Ishimaru name well."

"You'll pay for this!"

She laughed, "I don't think I will, after all, you're a dirty sinner and your father believes in some made-up beast, there is no hope for either of you."

Suddenly the mirror lit up, she looked into the glass and there saw the beast, Mondo. Kiyotaka's heart skipped a beat, especially when Junko gave a sinister smile, "So dabbling in witchcraft as well? My, my you really are a no-good sinner, and this, is this ugly monster real?"

He tried to reach and swipe at her, but was still held back by the two men, "You leave him out of this!"

"Oh, so this thing is real then," she then turned on her heels and looked into the mirror, "Where is this beast?"

The mirror's glass glowed green before revealing the castle in the woods, along with the path that led up to it. She grinned wildly as she walked and stood back up on the higher ground, "People, there is a beast within those woods," the people gasped in fear as she showed the beast in the mirror to the people, after asking it to turn back to what she saw before, "We must do something about this, who knows what this thing could do!"

She smirked at Kiyotaka who was still struggling and glaring at her, "And this Ishimaru has brought this danger upon us, as he is acquainted with it from what it seems."

The people looked in horror at the noirette before looking back up at the woman, "We need to kill it before it has a chance to kill us!"

The crowd roared in agreement, but one of the men asked, "What do you want us to do with him?"

She smiled, "Lock him in the house with his father, we can deal with them when we are done vanquishing the beast."

"No!" He screamed as he thrashed around as he was carried up to his house and was thrown inside after they quickly unbarricaded the doors, putting the things back after slamming the door behind him. He quickly stood and banged on the door, "Let me out! You can't hurt him! I won't let you!"

"Kiyo?"

"Father?" He turned and looked and saw his father looking pale and weak, "Father!" He rand to him and wrapped his arms around him, where his father returned the gesture.

When they pulled away he asked, "How are you here, why? The beast?"

"It's okay, he let me go, he let me come to save you."

What?"

"He's a nice man father," but his eyes started to water, "But I think I may have just led to his death..."

Tears started to pour from his eyes, he let it slip and Junko got the mirror, it was his fault. He felt a hand run through his hair, "No, don't think like that, we're together again, as a family."

Before Kiyotaka could reply they heard the sound of glass breaking, looking over they saw a lit torch on the floor, the fire quickly spread. "We have to leave!"

The younger man grabbed his father's arm and pulled him towards the back of the house he tried the door, but it too was barricaded, he bit his lip as the smoke started to rise, but his eyes fell on a window, they didn't block those off. Looking around the room he saw a cloth, so wrapping his hand in it, he punched the glass and cleared it away, creating an escape route for him and his father. Once they got out they could only watch as their beloved home was covered in red flames, trying to calm his racing heart, Kiyotaka turned to his father and asked if he was alright.

"I'm okay, but what about you."

"I'm fine," his eyes then trailed and looked at the woods, he couldn't see any light but he knew the villagers were on their way to the castle. "But I have to go."

"Go, but I just got you back!"

"I have to save Mondo."

His father blinked, "Who?"

He sighed, "You know him as the beast."

"What? Why would you go back? After all that he did to us, to you?"

"As I said, he's not a bad person, and...I love him."

His father stared at him for a minute before sighing, "And you're not just saying that?"

Kiyotaka shook his head, "You know I don't lie."

The elder smiled, "I know you don't," he then pulled his son into another hug, "Go to him."

The younger gave him a tight hug and whispered, "Thank you."

He got up and ran over to where he last saw his horse and saw it tied to a fence post, running over he untied him and hopped back on, after promising a nice rest after their run, they rode their way back to the castle, fear gripping at his chest and hoping he wasn't too late.

***

He made it to the castle only to see many people run from it, some injured and some screaming how it's cursed. He smiled, the servants must've helped out. He put his horseback at the stable and ran in, and inside was a mess, however, he saw servants celebrating, Chihiro hopped over to him, "You're back!"

"Yeah, sorry I had to go save my father," he then looked around again, "Where's Mondo?"

"Up in his room."

"Thank you!" He ran up the stairs and towards the west wing of the castle. however what he found was a mess, they cleaned the room up together after Mondo healed from his injuries but it was a disaster again, and he saw broken glass from the glass doors that led to a balcony. He rushed forward as he saw Mondo and Junko on the roof of other parts of the castle, he heard Mondo yell at the blonde woman, "You're crazy! You let your sister die like that?!"

"It's her own fault for being so stupidly loyal to right out die for me!" She yelled with a cackle as she swung a sword at the cursed man, who skillfully dodged away. The two continued to shout at one another as Junko kept trying to hit him with her weapon and Mondo kept trying to stay away, "Why are you still fighting, I killed your little boy toy, he's never coming back!"

Mondo growled and bared his fangs, "Liar!"

"Mondo!"

His lavender eyes looked to the balcony and there he saw Kiyotaka looking at him with concerned eyes, he smiled in relief that he was okay, only to then barely dodge another strike from the madwoman. Kiyotaka bit his lip and watched, he knew if he went up there it would only be a distraction for Mondo to keep them both safe.

He hopped away again, and Junko followed, only for her foot to catch on a loose shingle and she fell, she let out a scream but caught onto the edge. Mondo watched with a glare as he tried to pull herself up but couldn't, and before he could do anything she let go, but instead of a scream as she plummeted, she laughed all the way to the bottom.

Mondo took a deep breath as he lept his way back to the balcony and wrapped his arms around Kiyotaka and pulled him close to his chest, "You came back."

The noirette smiled as he returned the hug, "Of course I did, I said I would after all."

Mondo smiled as he whispered, "I love you."

The other gripped on to him tighter, "I love you too."

The cursed man's smile widens, feeling a heavy warmth in his chest and feeling the love Kiyotaka was giving him just by hugging him, but he didn't notice the golden glow from the cursed dagger as the rust seemed to melt away and turn into golden dust that then seeped from under the dome. It flowed in the air and seemed to wrap around Mondo, but neither man noticed. Soon there was a light flash of light and Kiyotaka opened his eyes and what he saw made them go wide. "Mondo?"

"Yeah?"

The noirette blinked as he reached his hand up and cupped it against Mondo's cheek, who leaned into the touch, "You're human."

Mondo blinked and looked down at himself, there was no fur, but skin, he looked at his hands and didn't see claws, he reached up and touched his face and it was human, he was back to normal.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around the other man again, "Thank you."

He then pulled away and looked at the other man's face, that's when he realized they both had tears in their eyes, tears of joy. So without thinking, he pressed his lips against Kiyotaka's, who gladly returned the kiss.

They were happy, and nothing could tear them apart. 


End file.
